Nous ne vivons pas, nous survivons
by CharlieEnimsay
Summary: "En soufflant ces 27 bougies, Santana Lopez eût une pensée pour ses amis d'enfance. Qu'étaient-il devenus ?" "La voix d'une femme qui criait à l'aide et la carrure impressionnante d'un homme qui la frappait. " "L'homme ouvrit grand la bouche voulant la mordre elle aussi." "Elle courut comme ci sa vie en dépendait." "-Il a-a mordu la f-femme." HORROR. ZOMBIES. ROMANCE. FRIENDSHIP.
1. Message pour les Gleeks

**_Bonjour, ou Bonsoir à tous. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? _**

Ayant fais une énorme pause dans le monde des fanfictions, j'ai complètement oubliée mon mot de passe Fanfiction, et ces derniers temps j'ai voulu reprendre certaines de mes anciennes fanfictions, alors voilà.

Je posterais un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine promis, il est déjà écrit à moitié.

Bye, Bisous les Gleeks en espérant que mes histoires vous plaisent.


	2. Chapter 1

En soufflant ces 27 bougies, Santana Lopez eût une pensée pour ses amis d'enfance. Qu'était-il devenus ? Comment allaient-ils ? Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'elle ne les avait pas revus. Ils lui manquait tellement.

"...: Ça va Santana ? Tu as l'air ailleurs."

La latina tourna la tête vers la droite et croisa le regard du petit hispanique qui, à ses côtés, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était sa fierté, son sang, sa chair, son fils, elle l'aimait tellement.  
Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la gauche et embrassa la joue de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, son meilleur ami.  
Pourquoi pensait-elle a tout ça maintenant ? Elle avait un fils et un frère, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant.

"Santana: Tout va bien Sebastian."

Ce dernier établit un contact visuel avec la jeune femme hispanique comme pour essayer d'y trouver un mensonge mais rien, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient comme d'habitude...vides.

"...: Mamannnnnnnnnnnn c'est quand qu'on mange le gâteau ? J'ai faim moi."

Les deux adultes rigolèrent en cœur.

"Sebastian: Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin. Je vais immédiatement chercher le couteau pour couper ce gâteau."

Sebastian, en passant, ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon. Une fois l'homme disparut, le petit latino s'empressa de monter sur les genoux de sa mère. Cette dernière lui claqua un bisou humide sur sa joue. Le petit garçon bailla.

"Santana: Emilio je t'avais demandée de faire une sieste. L'as-tu faite ?  
Emilio: J'ai dû oubliée maman.  
Santana: Ne l'oublie pas la prochaine fois.  
Emilio: Je suis grand maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire de sieste. J'ai...(il se mit à compter sur ses doigts)... six ans.  
Santana: Non tu as cinq ans.  
Emilio: Mince.  
Sebastian: Me voilà."

Sebastian découpa trois parts et les distribua. Une fois leurs parts terminer, Santana et Sebastian couchèrent le petit dans sa chambre à l'étage.  
Santana remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de son fils et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Sebastian s'approcha et fit de même.  
Les deux adultes éteignirent la lumière, fermèrent la porte, et descendirent dans la cuisine.  
Santana s'empressa d'aller débarrasser la table.  
Sebastian la suivit. La jeune femme était de dos lavant la vaisselle. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Un rire cristallin dépassa les lèvres de la jeune espagnol.

"Santana: Lâche-moi Seb'."

Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de la jeune mère. Elle soupira d'aise.

"Sebastian: Je t'ai sentit bien préoccupée à table.  
Santana: Ce n'est rien. Je pensais à mes amis d'enfance.  
Sebastian: Oh.  
Santana: Il faut que je finisse la vaisselle.  
Sebastian: Hors de question, c'est ton anniversaire, détends-toi un peu mon cœur.  
Santana: S'il-te-plaît Seb'."

Ce dernier soupira avant de s'éloigner.

"Sebastian: D'accord mais dépêche-toi, je t'attends pour dormir."

Il ouvrit le frigo et attrapa une bière. Santana termina finalement la vaisselle quelques minutes plus tard et le rejoignit dans le salon.  
Elle attrapa sa bière et la termina cul sec.

"Sebastian: Hey...  
Santana: Nous allons dormir, j'ai terminée.  
Sebastian: C'est pas trop tôt."

Ils montèrent les escaliers, entrèrent dans une des chambres, se mirent en pyjama et s'allongèrent dans leur lit.  
Sebastian se colla à elle et entoura sa taille.

"Sebastian: Je t'aime San'.  
Santana: Moi aussi Seb'."

Ils s'endormirent.

Dans les environs de 04h00 du matin, Santana se réveilla en sursaut. Dans la rue, des cris résonnaient. Santana se tourna vers Sebastian qui dormait toujours profondément. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'hispanique plissa les yeux. Dehors, dans la rue, deux ombres se battaient violemment. Elle pouvait reconnaître facilement la voix d'une femme qui criait à l'aide et la carrure impressionnante d'un homme qui la frappait.

Des millions de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se rappela pendant un instant, le père d'Emilio qui la battait chaque soir. Elle ne pouvait laisser cette femme ainsi.

Elle referma la fenêtre, enfila une veste et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un couteau de cuisine et sortit à l'extérieur. Les deux personnes étaient toujours là.

Elle s'approcha d'eux tout doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'homme semblait mordre la femme. Santana s'élança alors et tira violemment l'homme en arrière. Le sang l'é femme tomba à terre se tenant le cou. Quant à l'homme, il se tourna vers Santana. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de l'homme ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de son visage.L'homme ouvrit grand la bouche voulant la mordre elle aussi. Mais Santana se mit à courir rapidement. Elle courut le plus vite possible et après être rentrée chez elle, verrouilla la porte.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Qui était cet homme ? Que lui était-il arriver ?

Elle s'appuya contre sa porte d'entrée, et posa une main sur son cœur. Il battait tellement vite.

Elle se releva, s'approcha de la fenêtre, souffla un bon coup et regarda à l'extérieur.

L'homme avait disparut. Ou était-il passer ?

Puis tout se passa très vite. Santana tomba à terre et laissa un cri effrayant dépasser ses lèvres.

L'homme était là, devant sa vitre, le visage coller à cette dernière.

La lumière éclaira la pièce.

"Sebastian: Santana qu'est-ce-qui se... Bon dieu, c'est quoi ça ?!"

Santana se leva et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier continuait de fixer l'homme tout en serrant Santana contre lui.

"Santana: Je ne sais pas.  
Sebastian: On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça."

Il la repoussa doucement et s'approcha de la porte verrouillée.

"Santana: Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Sebastian: Je vais l'aider."

Sebastian déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et appela l'homme.

"Sebastian: Venez...Vous devez voir un docteur...Approchez voyons."

L'homme s'approcha de Sebastian et lui attrapa le bras.

"Sebastian: Que faites-vous monsieur ? Lâchez-moi."

Ce dernier le mordit. Sebastian cria, se débattit, essaya de retirer son bras mais rien, il n'arrivait pas. Cet homme avait une force surhumaine.

Santana courut dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un couteau ayant laisser celui qu'elle avait dehors et retourna dans l'entrée. Elle planta l'arme dans le bras de l'agresseur qui lâcha sa victime. Il se tourna vers Santana qui balança son pied dans son visage.

Personne ne touchait à sa famille.

L'agresseur, à cause du choc du coup lancer par la jeune femme, recula. Santana lança une deuxième fois son pied le faisant reculer un peu plus. Une fois l'homme à l'extérieur, elle claqua violemment la porte.

Elle souffla. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

Elle se tourna vers Sebastian qui, assis sur le canapé, se tenait le bras fermement. Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète de son état. Sebastian lui sourit.

"Santana: J'arrive. Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter."

Elle commença à monter les escaliers quand Sebastian la rappela.

"Sebastian: Change te tee-shirt en même temps. Ne vaut mieux pas que le petit te voit ainsi."

Santana acquiesça, monta rapidement les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire, enlevât son haut couvert de sang, attrapa un des tee-shirt de Sebastian et le mit. Puis elle courut dans la salle de bain, attrapa la trousse de secours, et redescendit dans le salon. Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

"Santana: Montre-moi."

Sebastian retira sa main et lui tendit son bras. Santana écarquilla les yeux. L'homme ne l'avait pas raté. Mais comment un homme ordinaire pouvait laisser une blessure telle que celle-ci derrière lui ? Personne ne la croirait.

Elle ouvrit la trousse de secours et en sortit le désinfectant. Elle lança un regard désolé à son frère.

"Santana: Désolée vieux. C'est pour ton bien."

Elle désinfecta la blessure plusieurs fois, puis enroula le bandage autour du bras blessé.

Sebastian se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de la porte. Santana le regarda faire. Il approcha son visage de la porte avant de le tourner dégouté de ce qu'il venait de voir.

"Sebastian: Ce con est encore devant notre porte. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passer d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu es sortit de notre lit ?  
Santana: Je... je me suis réveillée. Une femme-e cria-ait à l-l'aide dans la r-rue, je s-suis sortit et l'homme-e étai-it déjà l-là. Il a-a mordu la f-femme et a e-essayer de f-faire de même av-vec moi mais j-j'ai couru. J-je suis désolée-e mais p-pendant un i-instant je me suis r-rappellée le p-père d'Emilio et..."

Santana fondit en larmes. Sebastian s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla devant elle et la serra dans ses bras.

"Sebastian: C'est finit tout ça mon cœur. C'est du passé. On va aller dormir d'accord. On va prendre Emilio avec nous dans notre chambre. On ne sait jamais, on fermera la porte à clé. Je n'ai pas trop confiance avec ce bâtard devant notre porte."

Santana hocha de la tête. Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre. Comme prévu pendant que Sebastian se changeait, Santana alla porter Emilio dans leur chambre. elle le posa dans le lit une place prévu la si jamais le petit se réveillait et ne voulait pas se rendormir dans sa chambre. Santana ferma la porte à clé et alla s'allonger à côté du jeune homme déjà presque endormit. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et posa sa tête sur son torse avant de s'endormir.


	3. Sneak Peek concernant le chapitre n'2

_**Dans le prochain épisode:**_

_**"Que se passe-t-il ?" ; "CECI EST UNE ALERTE ROUGE, RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS, CECI N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE." ; "Eh attends tu n'as vu que la chaîne local, les chaînes mondiales sont pires." ; "L'homme d'hier il est encore là." ; "Il faut que j'aille la chercher." ; "Tu n'es pas contaminé idiot." ; "ATTENTION MAMAN."**_


	4. Chapter 2

Encore endormit, elle tapota la place à ses côtés mais celle-ci était vide. Prise de panique, elle se leva précipitamment et trouva le lit de son fils également vide. La porte de leur chambre était ouverte. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit de sa chambre. La télé du salon était allumée. Elle descendit, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, les escaliers. Elle alla dans la cuisine et trouva Emilio mangeant des céréales. Ce dernier, après l'avoir vu, quémanda un bisou. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Emilio: Papa est dans le salon. Il regarde la télévision.  
Santana: Merci."

Santana l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller dans le salon. Effectivement Sebastian était sur le canapé. Mais ce qui qu'elle trouva inquiètant, était que Sebastian, d'habitude avachit sur la canapé, était assis de manière droite, et son visage, d'habitude si détendu, était sérieux et tendu. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sebastian monta le son de la télévision.

"Sebastian: Regarde ça."

"Mesdames et Messieurs, ceci n'est pas une blague. L'hôpital est actuellement en quarantaine. Rappelez-vous, hier un père de famille a cédé à la folie et a dévoré toute sa famille avant de s'attaquer à ses voisins. La police est arriver sur les lieux et ont finalement dû l'abattre d'une balle dans la tête. Les bléssées avaient tout de suite été conduits à l'hôpital. Malheureusement il n'y a pas eu de survivants. Tous sont morts suite aux blessures graves causé par ce père de famille. Mais hier soir vers 23h00, la police a été contrainte de retourner à l'hôpital à cause d'un appel d'urgence. Arrivé sur les lieux, ils auraient trouver l'hôpital dans un sale état. Des bléssées de tous les côtés, des morts, du sang, et des cris également. Selon notre source, ce qui aurait causé tout cela, ne serait personne d'autre que les bléssées dont je vous est parlée il y a quelques instants. Une infirmière dit que les morts se seraient réveillés et auraient attaqués tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour l'instant...Attendez je viens de recevoir de nouvelles informations...La police vous demande de vous enfermer chez vous, de verouiller toutes les portes et de ne pas sortir. Ceci est une alerte rouge. Restez chez vous. Le père de famille aurait été contaminé. Un virus qui se propageraient par les morsures. Faites attention de ne pas vous faire mordre. Les symptômes sont les derniers: Après la morsure, vous aurez de la fièvre qui vous tuera dans les trentes minutes qui suivent. Puis vous reviendrez à la vie, et deviendrez une de ces créatures assoifées de sang et de chair. RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS. CECI N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE. NOUS SOMMES ACTUELLEMENT EN ALERTE ROUGE."

Sébastian éteint la télé et se lève.

"Sébastian: Et encore c'était seulement la chaîne local que tu as vu. C'est comme ça sur toutes les chaînes. Ils passent en boucles les informations."

Sebastian attrape une veste et pose sa main sur la poignée.

"Santana: Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?  
Sebastian: Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'ils ont dit. Tous ceux mordu deviendront comme ces monstres et moi, je veux vous protéger alors je m'en vais.  
Santana: Sebastian tu n'es pas contaminé.  
Sebastian: Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
Santana: Ils ont décrits les symptômes idiot. Tu as été mordu vers 4 ou 5 heures du matin, il est plus de 11 heures. Tu n'as pas eût de fièvre et tu n'es pas mort. Alors lâche cette putain de poignée de porte et enlève cette conne de veste."

Sébastian se mit à réfléchir. Ce que disait Santana était vrai. Il enleva sa veste et la reposa à sa place.

"Sebastian: Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire. Il n'y a plus personne dans le quartier.  
Santana: Comment ça ?  
Sebastian: Les informations passent en boucles. Et ce matin certains parlaient d'un camp de réfugiés où personne ne seraient contaminés. Alors ils sont tous partit.  
Santana: Alors tout ça, ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est bel et bien la fin du monde. Où va-t-on allez maintenant ?  
Sebastian: Nulle part. Tu n'as pas vu l'extérieur, ils sont au moins une dizaine."

Santana se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda a l'extérieur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, effectivement ils étaient une dizaine de morts à l'extérieur. Elle les regarda un par un, des femmes, des hommes et même des enfants. Santana recula précipitamment.

"Sebastian: Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?  
Santana: L'homme d'hier, il est encore là."

Sebastian s'approcha de la fenêtre. Mais à peine eût-il le temps de regarder à l'extérieur qu'un cri résonna dans toute la maison. Un cri...d'enfant. Santana se releva et suivit de Sebastian courut jusqu'a la cuisine. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et trouvèrent Emilio recroquevillé contre un mur. La porte de la cuisine était grande ouverte. Santana était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu fermer ce matin. Elle voulut s'approcher de son fils quand ce dernier cria de nouveau.

"Emilio: DERRIERE TOI MAMAN."

Santana comprit immédiatement et balança son pied en arrière. Elle se retourna et découvrit Figgins leur voisin, le visage déchiqueté, et un bras manquant. Elle le frappa plusieurs fois.

"Sebastian: SANTANA BAISSES-TOI."

Cette dernière se baissa et un coup de feu retentit dans toute la maison. Figgins s'écroula dans le salon. Santana s'approcha immédiatement de son fils tandis que Sebastian refermait la porte de la cuisine à clé. Santana lui embrassa tout le visage.

"Santana: Mon dieu, tu es blessé ?  
Emilio: Non... J-je suis d-désolé...  
Santana: Pourquoi ?  
Emilio: C'est m-moi qui lui es-s ouvert-t. Il-l était là-à, il t-toquait à l-la porte, alors-s je lui-i ai ouvert-t."

Sebastian s'approcha à son tour de son fils et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Sebastian: Ecoute-moi gamin. Il ne faut plus que tu ouvres la porte maintenant. Même si c'est quelqu'un que tu connait, tu n'ouvres pas. Allez debout maintenant, cours dans ta chambre te changer."

Le petit Emilio s'éxécuta. Santana se leva, attrapa un drap dans le placard du salon et recouvrit le corps de son voisin. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une bible. Elle la posa sur le corps.

"Santana: Repose en paix mon ami. Que Dieu te garde à ses côtés."

Elle se releva.

"Santana: Sebastian cache-moi ça."

Elle pointa le 9mm que tenait Sebastian dans ses mains. Ce dernier le rangea dans la tiroir où il l'avait trouver.

"Sebastian: On s'en va.  
Santana: Quoi ?  
Sebastian: C'est trop dangereux. Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Si on est en mouvement, ce sera plus difficile pour eux de nous avoir. On va aller préparez nos affaires, et on embarque sur ma voiture."

Ils montèrent retrouver Emilio dans la chambre. Sebastian s'approcha d'un placard, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux sacs qu'il lança à son fils.

"Sebastian: Mets dedans tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Des vêtements, ton doudou, deux ou trois livres et quelques jouets. Tu ne rempli que ces deux sacs, d'accord ?  
Emilio: Oui papa."

Sebastian et Santana allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre. Sebastian sortit six sacs d'un placard et les posa sur le lit.

"Sebastian: Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer, si ?  
Santana: Fous toi de ma gueule et tu va voir.  
Sebastian: Allez dêpéchons-nous."

Santana attrapa un sac et descendit dans le salon. Elle prit tous les albums photos et les balança dans le sac. Elle alla dans la cuisine et mit toutes sortes de choses dans le sac. Des boîtes de conserves, des bouteilles, des allumettes... De quoi vivre pendant quelques jours. Elle sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Dedans il y avait toutes sortes d'armes à feu et leurs munitions. Santana se rappela qui le lui avait donner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne ici. Elle prit une des armes, la rechargea et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Elle la referma derrière elle, et s'engouffra dans le jardin. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne rencontrerais pas de morts. De toute façon, la maison qu'elle cherchait était juste derrière la sienne. Seul problème pour l'atteindre il fallait passer une ruelle qui donnait sur la route infectée. Elle s'approcha du mur de pierre qui la séparait de le ruelle et l'escalada. Personne en vue. Elle courut le plus vite possible et escalada le deuxième mur qui, cette fois, la séparait du jardin de cette fameuse personne. Le jardin était également vide. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sonna plusieurs fois. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra a l'intérieur rapidement.

"...: Santana que fais-tu ici bon sang ?  
Santana: Sue, vous n'êtes pas bléssée ? Et votre fille ?  
Sue: Non rien, rassures-toi. Mais cela ne réponds pas à ma question. "

Santana attrapa un sac au hasard qui traînait sur le sol et commença à y mettre tous les cadres photos.

"Santana: Je suis venue vous chercher, vous et votre fille. Sebastian, Emilio et moi, on s'en va sur les routes. Pour trouver un endroit sûr. Je veux que vous veniez vous et votre fille. Il y a assez de place dans notre voiture, s'il-vous-plaît."

Santana se tourna vers celle qui fût sa coach de cheerleadings. Cette dernière semblait réfléchir. Finalement elle prit le sac que Santana avait dans les mains et commença à mettre elle-même certaines choses dedans.

"Sue: Santana pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît monter dans la chambre de Rose et de préparez un sac avec ces affaires.  
Santana: A vos ordres Coach Sue."

Santana grimpa les marches des escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Rose, la fille de Sue. Rose n'avait que dix ans et était atteinte d'une maladie rare. La même dont la soeur de Sue avait été atteinte avant de mourir.

"Rose: Bonjour Santana.  
Santana: Bonjour Rose, va rejoindre ta mère en bas. Elle a peut-être besoin de toi.  
Rose: D'accord. Merci."

Une fois Rose descendu, Santana ouvrit l'armoire, prit un sac et y balança les vêtements de la petite. Elle attrapa un deuxième sac et y mit plusieurs jouets, livres et deux-trois nounours. Elle prit les deux sacs et redescendit en bas. Elle trouva Sue en train de mettre toutes sortes d'armes dans des sacs.

"Santana: Je peux vous aider ?  
Sue: Oui, monte dans ma chambre et prépare un sac avec mes affaires.  
Santana: A vos ordres Coach Sue."

Santana s'éxécuta. Une fois là-haut, elle vida l'armoire de Sue dans trois sacs. Elle trouva par hasard une photo de Sue et de sa soeur, elle se dit que Sue aimerait l'avoir avec elle en ces temps apocalyptique. Elle la fourra dans sa poche, attrapa les sacs et redescendit. Elle trouva en train d'enfiler une veste de survêtements et Rose en train de mettre son manteau. Santana grimaça en comptant le nombres de sacs qu'elles avaient préparez. Treize. Elles devront faire deux allers-retours.

"Santana: On devra faire deux allers-retours, ça vous dérange pas Sue ?  
Sue: Pas le moins du monde. Allons-y."

Sue prit trois sacs, Santana en prit trois également et Rose en prit un puis elles sortirent de la maison. Elles parcourirent le jardin, escaledèrent les deux murs de pierres, et entrèrent dans la cuisine de Santana. Sebastian les aperçut par la fenêtre et descendit rapidement.

"Sebastian: Déposez les sacs dans le garage, je vais m'occuper de les charger. Rose donne-moi le tien et monte rejoindre Emilio là-haut."

Rose lui tendit son sac et monta rejoindre Emilio. Sebastian alla avec les deux femmes déposer les sacs dans le garage.

"Sebastian: T'es cool Santana, la prochaine fois que tu sors en temps de guerre, tu préviens.  
Santana: Ah désolée, c'est complètement sortit de ma tête. On retourne là-bas, il restes encore six sacs.  
Sebastian: Prenez ça avec vous en cas de danger."

Le jeune homme leur tendit deux pistolets. Les deux femmes le remercièrent avant de retourner dans le jardin. L'aller se passa sans inconvénient. Elle prirent les six sacs et Sue dit Adieu à sa maison avant de s'élancer de nouveau vers le mur. Sue monta sur le mur et balança les six sacs dans le jardin de Santana. Il ne leur restait qu'à passer la ruelle vivante et elles avaient finit. Sue s'apprêtait à sauter dans la ruelle quand Santana l'arrêta. Sue lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Santana: Ecoutez."

Sue tendit l'oreille et remarqua alors des sortes de grognements. Santana fit signe à Sue de rejoindre Sebastian pendant qu'elle allait voir dont venait ces grognements. Sue, d'abord rétissente, accepta finalement. Une fois le coach disparut, Santana sortit son arme, la braqua droit devant elle, et fit le tour du jardin. Les grognements étaient de plus en plus proches. Ils venaient d'un petit buisson donc ce n'était pas un mort. Elle écarta les feuilles du buisson masi les lâcha rapidement à cause de la douleur sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce sale clebs lui mordait la main. Elle lui donna un petit coup sur la main ce qui le fit lâcher. Elle braqua son arme sur lui. Devait-elle le tuer ?  
Elle la baissa rapidement. Autant le laisser vivre, ce n'était qu'un chiot après tout. Elle rangea son arme et retourna jusqu'au mur, le chien à ses trousses. Elle se retourna vers lui et s'agenouillant, elle lui caressa la tête.

"Santana: Il faut que tu partes mon vieux ou ils vont te bouffer. Arrêtes de me suivre."

Voyant que le chiot n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher, elle entra dans la maison de Sue, prit un sac, fourra le chiot dedans, et le mit sur son dos. Elle allait se faire tuer par Sebastian, tant pis. Elle escalada le mur avec un peu plus de mal que tout à l'heure. Debout, sur le mur, elle écarquilla les yeux. Que s'était-il passer ? I peine cinq minutes la ruelle était vide et là, elle était rempli de morts. Comment allait-elle passer ?

"Sue: Santana... Psssssst Santana... Balance le sac, tu pourras sauter plus facilement.  
Santana: Ratrappe-le surtout. Si il tombes par terre, le petit aura mal.  
Sue: Quel petit ?!"

Santana lança le sac qui, heureusement, atterit dans les bras de Sue. Cette dernière le posa à côté d'elle et se reconcentra sur Santana. Sue monta également sur le mur.

"Sue: Tu pourras pas passer, ni sauter. Il faut les éliminer. Ecoutes-moi bien Santana, je vais les tuer, masi il faudra que tu fasses très vite, le bruit va en ramener d'autres. Tu es prête ?  
Santana: Oui."

Sue sortit son arme et tira sur les morts. Dès qu'ils furent tous à terre, Santana sauta dans la ruelle et se mit à courir pour atteindre l'autre mur. Les coups de feu, autours d'elle, retentissaient toujours. Les montres avaient bel et bien l'intentions de la dévorer vivante mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle sauta sur le mur et le grimpa tant bien quel mal. Un des morts lui attrapa la cheville mais heureusement Sue lui tira dessus. Les deux femmes tombèrent à la renverse dans le jardin de la plus jeune. Elles se levèrent, Santana attrapa le sac et elles purent retourner à l'intérieur. Une fois là-bas, elles soufflèrent un bon coup. Sue désigne le sac.

"Sue: Maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, tu va peut-être me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce sac.  
Santana: Un chiot."

L'hispanique ouvrit le sac et prit le petit labrador noir dans ces bras. Elle le caressa.

"Santana: Je l'ai trouver dans ton jardin. Je pouvais pas le laisser, en plus il voulait pas me lâcher.  
Sue: Comme ces morts, ma parole Santana tu as du succès.  
Emilio: Mamannnnnnnn."

Emilio courut s'accrocher aux jambes de sa mère qui de sa main libre, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Emilio: Qu'est-ce-que tu as dans les mains maman ?  
Santana: Regarde par toi-même."

Santana s'agenouilla devant son fils. Ce dernier, les yeux brillants, n'osait pas toucher le chiot.

"Emilio: Je peux Maman ? Dis je peux ? Maman ?  
Santana: Je t'en pris."

Emilio avança sa main prudemment, et la posa sur le crâne du chiot. Il se mit à lui caresser la tête.

"Sebastian: C'est quoi ça ?"

Sebastian s'approcha de la bestiole.

"Sebastian: Il ne viendra pas avec nous.  
Emilio: Mais papa.  
Sebastian: Désolé gamin mais c'est mon dernier mot. Allez fais pas cette tête, va plutôt voir si tu n'as rien oublier dans ta chambre, nous partons dasn cinq minutes."

Emilio s'éxécuta suivit de Rose.

"Santana: Gardons-le. Regarde comme il est mignon.  
Sebastian: Non c'est non, il va nous déranger plus qu'autre chose.  
Sue: Pas forcément.  
Sebastian: Quoi ?  
Sue: Il peut nous servir. Il a grogner quand on étaient dans le jardin donc il fera la même chose si un des morts nous approche. Cela peut-être très utile.  
Santana: Tu vois, aller Seb' dit oui."

Sebastian fixa le chiot pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement accepter.

"Sebastian: Très bien mais il lui faut une laisse. Il a déjà un collier, tu n'as qu'à lui accrocher un lacet. Dès que tu as finit, viens dans le garage, on va y aller."

Santana et Sue s'éxécutèrent. Le lacet attacher au collier du chiot, elles allèrent dans le garage. Elles s'approchèrent du camion blanc. Sebastian était déjà assis à la place du conducteur. Et les enfants étaient assis à l'arrière du camion avec les sacs. Sue alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Sebastian tandis que Santana monta accompagnée du chiot avec les enfants. Elle ferma les portes arrière du camion et fit un signe à Sebastian pour qu'il puisse y aller. La porte du garage se releva. Le jeune homme se tourna, puisque les enfants jouaient avec le chiot, il allait pouvoir en écraser deux ou trois. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il en écrasa une dizaine avant de prendre finalement la route.


	5. Sneak Peek concernant le chapitre n'3

**_Prochainement: _**

**_"J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien." ; "Où allons-nous ?" ; "Un petit supermarché juste à côté." ; "Voilà ce qu'on va faire..." ; "C'était quoi ce coup de feu." ; "Emilio ? M-mon p'tit bébé ? R-réponds-moi... C-c'est mama-an... EMILIOOOOOOOOOOO."_**


	6. Chapter 3

_La nuit était tombée depuis plus de trente minutes, les enfants dormaient. Santana fixait Emilio endormit le chiot dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour son fils._

_"Sebastian: Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu sais ?!"_

_La latina se tourna vers la route et croisa le regard bienveillant de Sebastian assis côté passager. Il avait échanger sa place quelques temps auparavant pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue. Puis elle prit place aux côtés de Rose et de son fils et ferma les yeux._

_Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se mit en position assise. Et chercha son fils du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Le camion était immobile et silencieux. Elle était seule à l'intérieur. Elle tendit l'oreille et distingua des rires provenant de l'extérieur. Elle se leva et sortit du camion. Elle trouva Sebastian, Sue, Rose, Emilio et le chiot assis autour d'un petit feu. En apercevant sa mère Emilio sauta sur ses jambes et courut se réfugier dans les bras de celle qui lui avait donner la vie. Puis il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Rose. Santana le suivit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sebastian. Ce dernier lui fit passer une assiette d'œufs._

_"Santana: Merci._

_Sebastian: Bien dormi ?_

_Santana: Ca peux aller. Est-ce-que vous avez rencontrer des morts cette nuit ?_

_Sebastian: Nan, la route était vide."_

_Santana acquiesça et s'empressa de manger. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Emilio qui riait aux éclats avec le chiot._

_"Santana: Emilio, mon coeur as-tu trouvé un nom pour ce petit monstre ?_

_Emilio: Mickey. Comme Mickey Mouse._

_Santana: Haha."_

_Santana se leva, embrassa son fils sur le front et retourna à l'intérieur du camion. Sebastian et Sue la rejoignirent._

_"Santana: Ou va-t-on maintenant ?_

_Sue: Il y a un petit supermarché un peu plus loin, on va aller y faire un tour._

_Santana: Bien._

_Sebastian: Tu est sûr que ça va Sanny ? Tu as l'air malade ?"_

_Ce dernier posa sa main sur le front de la mère de son fils avant de la retirer en grimaçant._

_"Sebastian: Tu es malade. Tu as un peu de fièvre. Allonge-toi. Ne prenons pas de risque."_

_Santana s'exécuta. Les enfants la rejoignirent rapidement à l'arrière du camion. Sue et Sebastian montèrent à l'avant et le camion reprit sa route._

_Quarantes minutes plus tard, le camion s'immobilisa de nouveau. Sebastian descendit du camion suivit de Sue. Ils ouvrirent le coffre où Santana résidait avec Mickey et les enfants. Ils prirent des armes._

_"Sebastian: Vous descendez avec nous mais vous restez à côté du camion. Nous on rentrent, on fait un tour vite fait et si il y a rien alors on vous fera signe et vous nous rejoindrez, okay ?!_

_Emilio: 'Ttention Papa.  
_

_Sebastian: Promis Gamin."_

_Sebastian embrassa le front de son fils, la joue de sa meilleure amie et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée du supermarché suivit de Sue. Les deux adultes armés entrèrent à l'intérieur. Santana retint son souffle. Que ferait-elle si il arrivait quelque chose à Sebastian ? Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua Sebastian leur faisant de les rejoindre que lorsque Emilio lâcha un petit cri de victoire. Santana attrapa les mains de Rose et Emilio et les força à courir plus ou moins vite jusqu'au supermarché. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Sue et Sebastian en pleine conversation. Emilio et Rose coururent dans les bras de leurs parents respectifs. Santana déposa un baiser humide sur la joue de Sebastian et donna une petite accolade à celle qui fût son coach. Sebastian distribua des sacs à tout le monde et leur demanda de former un cercle._

_"Sebastian: Voilà ce que nous allons faire: Emilio et moi, on s'occupe de la nourriture, Rose et Sue, vous allez chercher des médicaments, bandages et tout le reste... Quant à toi Santana, tu prends Mickey et tu va chercher tout ce qui peut nous aider à soigner notre hygiène."_

_Les ordres distribués, chacun partit de son côté avec un objectif bien planter dans la tête. Sebastian trouva facilement le rayon de conserves, il commença à remplir son sac. Emilio, lui, partit visiter les horizons sans que Sebastian ne le remarquer. Au même moment, Santana fourrait des serviettes hygiéniques, des mouchoirs, des bouteilles de shampoings, du savon et tout le reste dans un grand sac. Sue, de son côté, était tombée sur une pharmacie énorme, Rose et elle, étaient déjà en train de remplir un troisième sac._

_Pendant un instant, enfermés dans ce supermarché, coupés de la réalité, ils eurent l'impression de retourner en arrière. De retourner au moment où rien de tout ça n'était encore arriver. Mais ils furent rapidement rappelés à la réalité. Un coup de feu retentit dans le supermarché pourtant silencieux._

_Santana lâcha son sac et se mit à courir. Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle courait et criait le nom de ses amis, de son meilleur ami et de son fils en même temps. Elle bouscula quelqu'un, manquant de faire tomber la personne. Elle se retourna, prête à s'excuser quand elle découvrit à la place de Sue, Rose, Sebastian, Emilio ou même un autre être-humain, un zombie. Elle grimaça. Elle n'était pas armée. Le zombie la regardait. Elle envoya son pied valser dans la tête du zombie que tomba à la renverse. Elle décida finalement de le laisser là, et se remit à courir. Elle trouva Sebastian et courut dans ses bras. Sue et Rose les rejoignirent au même moment et c'est à ce moment-là que Santana paniqua._

_"Santana: Sebastian où est Emilio ?_

_Sebastian: Je...je ne sais pas.. il était là..avec moi...et puis... je ne sais pas."_

_Santana se mit à trembler. Un coup de feu avait retentit, son fils était absent, et elle avait croisée un mort-vivant en venant._

_"...: M-mama-an..."_

_Cela n'avait été qu'un chuchotement mais Santana l'avait entendue. Tous l'avaient entendus. Ils se mirent à courir, criant le prénom du petit hispanique. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues hâlée. Mais Santana s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était son fils._

_Elle s'arrêta subitement au détour d'un rayon. Elle se mit à courir avant de s'accroupir au sol devant un petit corps allongé dans une flaque de sang._

_"Santana: Emilio ? M-mon bébé ? Em-milio ? R-réponds-moi... C-c'est maman-n... EMILIOOOOOOOO."_

_Sebastian arrêta de respirer. Ils venaient de retrouver son fils, allongé au sol, couvert de sang, alors que c'était à lui de le surveiller. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Il ne chercha même pas à les arrêter. Tout ce qu'il voyait ou entendait était Santana pleurant et criant le prénom de son fils. Un reniflement se fit entendre derrière lui. Comment était-ce possible en sachant que Santana, Rose, Sue et Emilio était devant lui._

_Tout se passe rapidement. Il dégaina son 9mm, se retourna et le pointa sur la première cible qu'il croisa. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux. Cette fameuse cible se releva être humaine. Cette fameuse cible se releva être une ancienne connaissance. Cette fameuse cible se releva être quelqu'un qui faisait battre la chamade au coeur du jeune Smythe. Cette cible se releva être... Kurt Hummel._


	7. Sneak Peek concernant le chapitre n'4

**_Dans le prochain épisode:_**

**_"Que faites vous ici ?" ; "Je suis désolée Santana, ton fils est entre la vie et la mort." ; "J'aurai dû le protéger, j'aurai dû... mais je ne l'ai pas fait." ; "Kurt n'a pas fait exprès." ; "Le bruit du coup de feu a attiré des zombies, il faut que nous partions." ; "Si nous transportons le petit, et que pour une quelconque raison, nous subissons un choc, sa santé pourra être aggraver." ; "Tu nous as manquer Santana."_**


	8. Chapter 4

_Sebastian retint une nouvelle fois son souffle. Comment était-ce possible ? Que faisait-il là ? Merde. Kurt et lui se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Sebastian voulut baisser son arme mais il ne pouvait pas. Kurt était là debout devant lui, un 9mm dans les mains. C'était lui qui avait tiré sur Emilio. Et Sebastian avait le devoir de tuer ceux qui s'en prenait à sa famille._

_"...: KURT...KURT...KURT...MERDE... REPONDS PUTAIN.._

_Kurt: J-je suis l-là..."_

_Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un homme ne rejoigne Kurt. L'homme ne fit même pas attention à Kurt, nan, il fixait Sebastian. Ce dernier avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où ?!_

_"...: Sebastian Smythe ?_

_Sebastian: Noah Puckerman."_

_Mais oui, maintenant il se souvenait de cet imbécile sauf qu'avant un ras mort avait pris place sur son crâne. Noah dégaina son arme et la pointa sur Sebastian. Aucun des deux ne pouvait reculer. Aucun... Ils voulaient protéger ceux qui étaient cher à leurs coeurs et ils le feraient quitte à tuer._

_"Sue: Sebastian ?"_

_Sebastian continua de fixer son adversaire._

_"Sebastian: Hm ?_

_Sue: Le poux d'Emilio est faible, et il perd trop de sang. Il faut faire quelque chose ou ton fils va mourir."_

_Ces mots le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Que faisait-il bon sang ? Au lieu de trouver un moyen de sauver son fils, il voulait tuer deux êtres-humains. Il leur ferait payer plus tard. Il rangea son arme avant de la dégainer de nouveau et de la pointer sur Kurt. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux._

_"Kurt: Sebastian j-je..._

_Sebastian: Baisse-toi idiot."_

_Kurt s'exécuta et la balle partit se loger dans la tête d'un mort vivant. Une deuxième balle vola, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Une fois le vacarme finit, Kurt se releva et se tourna. Quatre mort-vivants traînait au sol. Tous morts. Sebastian rangea son arme._

_"Noah: Les coups de feu vont en attirer encore plus, ils faut que nous allions rejoindre les autres. Sebastian je sais qu'on ne s'aiment pas mais là, la vie de ceux que tu aimes est en danger. Alors accepte-tu devenir avec nous ? "_

_Sebastian semblait réfléchir. Pour l'instant il avait besoin d'un médecin._

_"Kurt: Quelqu'un là-haut pourra aider ton fils Seb'."_

_Sebastian hocha faiblement de la tête. Noah rangea son arme et alla rejoindre Sue. Il lui fit un signe de tête. Avant de s'approcher d'Emilio. Une jeune femme était penchée au-dessus du corps du petit garçon. Sa mère sûrement. Noah posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna instinctivement. Noah n'en crût pas ses yeux. Il y avait devant lui..._

_"Kurt: S-santana..."_

_Noah secoua la tête. Il offrit un sourire à Santana et souleva son fils. Avant de se mettre à courir. Sue se leva instinctivement et suivit de Sebastian et de Rose, elle le suivit. Derrière il ne restait plus que Kurt et Santana. Le premier s'approcha doucement de son ancienne camarade. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta. Il la souleva facilement. Il l'examina. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait grandit ?! Et changer aussi. Elle était une femme aujourd'hui après tout. Kurt lui prit la main et la tira. Il la fit courir. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arriver devant une porte. Kurt l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Santana le suivit sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle monta des escaliers et se retrouva face à une autre porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce illuminée. Elle vit Sebastian plus loin, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle s'empressa d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras. Sebastian pleurait et elle aussi._

_"Santana: Emilio ?"_

_Sebastian lui désigna un endroit du menton. Elle tourna la tête, et vit son fils, allongée sur une table. Il était couvert de sang, elle aussi mais elle s'en foutait. Un homme s'empressait autour du petit. Santana sentit ses jambes se dérober. Son bébé était en train de mourir. Elle fondit bruyamment en larmes. Autour d'elle, on retint ses larmes. Les cris de la jeune femme ferait pleurer le plus monstrueux des hommes. Autour d'elle, les News Directions retenait leurs larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Kurt s'approcha d'elle, doucement et calmement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé qui s'accroche à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il lui caressa les cheveux, finalement les pleurs de la brune se ternirent, elle pleurait toujours mais silencieusement. Il la porta et la déposa dans un lit au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homosexuel posa sa main sur le front de son amie, elle était brûlante. Il voulut aller lui chercher un peu d'eau mais elle le retint. Il fit signe à Finn de lui ramener un verre d'eau et s'allongea aux côtés de l'hispanique dès que cette dernière eût bu. La jeune femme s'endormit rapidement. Dépassée par les événements._

_Santana ouvrit les yeux doucement. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient clairement. Elle reconnaissait la voix de Sebastian. Il était en colère. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. A côté d'elle, quelqu'un l'aida. Elle reconnut Kitty Wildes. Elle la remercia du regard et s'avança jusqu'à Sebastian. Il se disputait avec Noah, Finn et Kurt._

_"Sebastian: C'est à cause de LUI si mon fils est dans cet état._

_Finn: Kurt n'a pas fait exprès idiot. Tu crois que Kurt ne souffre pas assez, il s'en veut."_

_Santana regarda Kurt, des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle devrait lui en vouloir mais elle n'arrivait pas. Kurt leva les yeux vers elle._

_"Kurt: Santana j-je..._

_Santana: C'est bon Kurt. Je te crois._

_Sebastian: Sant..._

_Santana: Tais-toi. Et je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_Sebastian: __J'aurai dû le protéger, j'aurai dû... mais je ne l'ai pas fait. _**_  
_**

_Santana: Arrête de dire ça. Comment va-t-il ?_

_Kurt: Il..._

_Finn: Nan Kurt, Will va le faire."_

_William Shuester s'approcha d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe._

_"William: Content de te revoir parmi nous Santana._

_Santana: Comment va mon fils ?_

___William: __Je suis désolé Santana, ton fils est entre la vie et la mort."_

_Santana sentit ses jambes se dérober une nouvelle fois. William la rattrapa à temps._

_"William: Mais comme je l'ai expliquer tout à l'heure à Sebastian. Je peux le soigner, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin des équipements qu'il y a dans un hôpital._

_Santana: J'irai les chercher._

_Kurt: Hors de question. J'irai moi._

_Sebastian: Non se sera moi._

_____Noah: Ce ne sera aucun de vous. __Le bruit du coup de feu a attiré des zombies, il faut que nous partions. Tous. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, il faut partir avant que cela ne dégénère._

_______William: __Si nous transportons le petit, et que pour une quelconque raison, nous subissons un choc, sa santé pourra être aggraver._

_Noah: On fera attention, c'est promis. Jake s'occupera de le porter. Préparez les sacs. On s'en va dans trente minutes. Au faite Santana.. tu nous as manquer."_

_Tous s'affairèrent à préparer les sacs. Santana les aida du mieux qu'elle pût. Sebastian aussi. Finalement ils furent prêt. Jake prit délicatement le petit dans ses bras et Noah ouvrit la porte. Lui, Sebastian, Sue, Quinn, et Finn passèrent les premiers, les pistolets pointer droit devant eux. Kurt resta derrière avec Santana et Brittany, cette dernière étant enceinte. Sam attrapa les valises de Brittany._

_"Sam: Une femme enceinte ne doit rien porter._

_Brittany: Merci Sammy."_

_Il la devança et alla rejoindre les autres tout devant. Les zombies arrivaient de tous les côtés. Un zombie arrivait sur la droite de Brittany, Santana la poussa doucement et envoya son pied valser dans l'estomac du mort-vivant._

_"Marley: Santana tiens. Je déteste m'en servir."_

_Santana attrapa le fusil de chasse de Marley et tira une balle dans la tête du monstre._

_"...: JAKE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON."_

_Santana se retourna. Que se passait-il ? Elle retourna en arrière et découvrit son fils dans les bras de Kurt au lieu de Jake. Où était ce dernier ? Rachel apparut à ses côtés et comme à chaque fois que Santana la voyait, son coeur rata un battement._

_"Rachel: Ryder viens... C'est trop tard._

_Ryder: NON."_

_Rachel et Kitty tirèrent Ryder en arrière._

_"Ryder: On ne peux pas le laisser là._

_Jake: Dégagé putain."_

_Santana regarda Jake, la chemise en sang, il était posté, un flingue à la main, face à une horde de zombies. Il leur tirait dessus. Santana s'avança et alla le rejoindre. Elle tira sur les morts-vivants ne ratant jamais sa cible. Jake la remercia du regard. Il la laissa quelques minutes. Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il s'approcha de Ryder et l'embrassa délicatement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sur celles de son époux._

_"Jake: Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que je ne serai plus là qu'il faut que tu meurs. Tu va vivre pour moi et pour nos enfants. D'accord ?_

_Ryder: Pas sans toi._

_Jake: Promets-le moi. S'il te plaît ?_

_Ryder: Tu peux t'en sortir._

_Jake: J'ai été mordu idiot. Promets-le maintenant._

_Ryder: Promis."_

_Jake l'embrassa une dernière fois. Et retourna aux côtés de Santana. Il lui embrassa la joue et lui fit signe de partir. Elle le fit à contre-coeur. Jake tira dans la foule de zombies. Santana, Ryder, Kitty et Rachel se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le reste du groupe déjà à l'extérieur. Santana se retourna une dernière fois vers Jake. Debout, couvert de sang, le 9mm collé contre sa tempe, il les regardait partir, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Il la remercia une dernière fois et tira._

_Santana laissa une larme couler en son honneur. Une fois à l'extérieur du supermarché, elle alla rejoindre le groupe déjà installés dans un bus scolaire. Elle regarda Sebastian transférer leurs sacs dans le bus scolaire. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de ce petit camion maintenant._

_Ryder pleurait à chaudes larmes, Noah aussi. Tous pleuraient la mort de Jake. Santana pleurait aussi. Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Sebastian qui venait de revenir. Le bus démarra laissant un homme, un mari, un frère et un père derrière lui. Mort en sauvant ses amis._


	9. Sneak Peek concernant le chapitre n'5

**_Prochainement:_**

**_"Beth et nos enfants sont chez les pères de Rachel." ; "Sa vie est hors de danger." ; "Blessure par balle." ; "_**_****__Et oui tu ne le laisse pas indifférent comme il ne te laisse pas indifférent également." ; " __On a un problème les gars. Regardez ça." ; "__C'est quoi ce bordel putain ?!"_


	10. Chapter 5

_Cela faisait peut-être une heure ou deux heures que le bus scolaire était en mouvement. Un silence gênant régnait dans le bus. Mais que dire quand on vient de perdre quelqu'un ?_

_Santana ferma les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Sa vie prenait un nouveau tourment et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Sebastian était assis devant aux côtés de Kurt et son fils était à l'arrière allongé sur la banquette. William et Emma s'occupait de lui calmement. Le bus s'arrêta soudainement._

_"Finn: Fuck !_

_Kurt: Ton vocabulaire Finn bon sang._

_Finn: Désolé, mais cet imbécile de bus a calé._

_Kurt: Je descends voir ce qui se passe._

_Rachel: Je t'accompagne._

_Finn: Moi aussi._

_Noah: Je viens également, Ryder aussi."_

_Santana ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Ryder. Ce dernier était assis aux côtés d'Unique, les yeux dans le vide. Elle sentit un pincement au coeur de le voir ainsi. Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Noah et Ryder sortirent du bus. Santana voulut essayer de dormir mais le sommeil de vint pas alors elle se leva et alla rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Elle trouva Kurt essayant de refaire démarrer le bus, aidé par Ryder. Finn et Noah faisaient des rondes, surveillant les environs. Pendant que Rachel se promenait. Sebastian sortit précipitamment du bus manquant de faire tomber Santana. Tous le regardèrent s'éloigner en courant. Santana alla le rejoindre, elle le trouva, plié en deux, vomissant. Quelques gouttes de sang sortirent de sa bouche. Sebastian enleva sa chemise, s'essuya la bouche et la jeta au sol. Son bandage au bras droit avait virée au rouge sang. Santana l'avait complètement oublier. Trois jours qu'il l'avait, elle aurait dû le changer plus tôt._

_"Santana: Restes là, je vais voir si je trouve du désinfectant et des bandages._

_Sebastian: C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas Sanny_

_Santana: Bouges pas je te dit !"_

_Elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et partit en courant vers le bus. Elle monta rapidement à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers William et Emma. Le couple lui offrit un sourire._

_"William: Que puis-je faire pour toi Santana ?_

_Santana: Est-ce-que bous auriez des bandages et du désinfectant s'il-vous-plaît ?_

_William: Oui mais je ne peux pas t'en donner. Je suis désolé mais avant il faut que tu me dises pourquoi._

_Santana: C'est pour Sebastian, il a été blessé._

_William: Comment ?_

_Santana: Blessure par balle._

_William: Tu en est sûre et certaine ?_

_Santana: Oui._

_William: Bien, la trousse de secours est juste à côté de la place conducteur._

_Santana: Merci Will."_

_Elle alla prendre la trousse de secours et retourna au près de Sebastian. Ce dernier se retrouvait torse nu à l'air libre mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner le moins du monde._

_"Santana: Montre moi ton bras."_

_Il s'exécuta, elle enleva le bandage délicatement et grimaça en voyant l'état de la blessure. C'était comme ci elle pourrissait. Elle la désinfecta malgré les cris de douleur de son meilleur ami et remit un nouveau bandage. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras._

_"Noah: LE PROBLÈME EST RÉGLER. ON RETOURNE A L'INTÉRIEUR."_

_Santana attrapa la main de Sebastian, toujours torse nu, et le tira derrière elle jusqu'au bus. Ils montèrent. Et allèrent rejoindre William et Emma au fond._

_"Sebastian: Comment va-t-il ?_

_William: Oh, je reconnais bien là les gênes de Santana. Ce petit est un vrai battant._

_Santana: Donc il tient le coup ? Il va s'en sortir ?_

_William: Il y a de grandes chances, oui. Mais même si pour l'instant, aller à l'hôpital n'est plus nécessaire, j'ai besoin de médicaments._

_Kurt: Et on ira les chercher. Tiens Sebastian, mets ce tee-shirt._

_Sebastian: Merci."_

_Sebastian enfila le tee-shirt, embrassa le front de son fils et alla proposer à Finn de prendre sa place. Il la lui céda souriant. Santana embrassa son fils et alla rejoindre Quinn qui lui faisait des signes depuis qu'elle était montée dans le bus. Une fois assises aux côtés de Quinn, cette dernière lui attrapa le bras._

_"Quinn: Les filles, mission accomplie."_

_Toutes les filles du bus plus Kurt les encerclèrent. Santana se renfrogna sur son siège._

_"Quinn: Bien, nous avons quelques questions à te poser._

_Santana: Je m'en doute et moi aussi j'ai des questions à vous poser._

_Kurt: Moi d'abord, est-ce-que Sebastian et toi vous êtes mariés ?_

_Santana: J'étais sûr qu'il allait me la poser celle-là._

_Kurt: Bah quoi ?! Je demande. Je veux dire Emilio est bien son fils, et la dernière fois que je vous ai vus, vous étiez gay tous les deux. Ce n'est pas logique._

_Santana: Sebastian et moi ne sommes pas mariés. On a... comment dire ? ... une relation très fusionnelle. Il n'est pas le père biologique d'Emilio, c'est juste que le petit n'a jamais connu son père, et que Sebastian était là depuis le début. Un jour comme ça, Emilio l'a appeler Papa. On a rien dit. Donc pour répondre à ta question Kurt, oui Sebastian est toujours gay et oui tu ne l'es laisse pas indifférent comme il ne te laisse pas indifférent également._

_Kurt: J-je...J-je n'ai j-jamais d-dit ça..."_

_Kurt devint tout rouge ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale chez les femmes._

_"Santana: A moi maintenant. Qui est avec qui ?_

_Brittany: Je suis mariée avec Quinn._

_Mercedes: Je suis avec Sam._

_Quinn: Finn et Noah sont ensemble._

_Unique: Je suis seule au mooooooooooonde lalala._

_Kitty: Je suis mariée avec Marley depuis cinq ans maintenant._

_Tina: Je suis mariée avec Blaine._

_Santana: D'ailleurs touffe de cheveux il est où ?_

_Quinn: A nous de poser la question d'abord._

_Rachel: Tu n'est plus avec le père d'Emilio ?_

_Santana: Nan maintenant répondez à ma question. Où est touffe de cheveux, et les enfants de Jyder ?_

_Mercedes: Tous nos enfants et Blaine sont chez les pères de Rachel à Lima. Nous allons aller les chercher._

_Santana: D'accord ils sont genre combien ?_

_Rachel: Emma et William n'ont eu qu'un seul fils Daniel, 18 ans. Noah et Finn ont deux petites filles, Santana, 10 ans et Heather, 7 ans. Tina et Blaine ont un fils, Jackie, 9 ans. Kitty et Marley n'ont pas d'enfants. Mercedes et Sam non plus. Tout comme Artie et Sugar. Il y aussi Beth qui as maintenant 20 ans. Et Kurt et moi avons eu une petite fille Amy, 7 ans. Ryder et Jake ont eu un fils Edward, 6 ans et une fille Samantha 8 ans._

_Santana: Whaouu ! Je..._

_Sebastian: On a un problème les gars. Regardez ça."_

_Tous se levèrent simultanément. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux._

_"Sam: C'est quoi ce bordel putain ?!"_

_La peur qui avait disparut pendant quelques instant remonta finalement. Tous se retenaient de pleurer. Deva__nt eux se tenait une horde de mort-vivants._


	11. Sneak Peek concernant le chapitre n'6

**_La prochaine fois:_**

**_"Je n'arrive pas à le redémarrer..";"Le fait que tu sois là me ralentie Marley.";"E__t si ils t'arrivaient quelque chose. Comment je ferai pour le savoir ? Tu crois que je peux vivre sans toi, moi.";"AIDEZ-MOI.. IL FAUT L'AIDER S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT...";" P-partez... s'il-vous-plait..." _ **


	12. Chapter 6

_"Santana: Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font tous ici ?_

_Noah: Ils ne sont pas au complet à mon avis._

_Ryder: Il y en a d'autre de ce côté._

_Kitty: Et à l'arrière aussi._

_Sebastian: Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? Je continue d'avancer ou..._

_William: Sebastian fait marche arrière s'il-te-plaît._

_Sebastian: Okay."_

_Le bus qui s'était immobilisé quelques secondes auparavant, fit marche arrière doucement. Le bruit du moteur attira l'attention des morts-vivants qui tournèrent tous la tête vers le bus. Soudain le bus s'immobilisa brusquement._

_"Kurt: Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

_Sebastian: Je n'arrive pas à le redémarrer._

_Kurt: Laisse-moi faire."_

_Sebastian se leva et laissa sa place au jeune homme homosexuel. Il n'était plus très loin de Lima mais il avait fallut que leur bus cale. Sebastian soupira bruyamment et détourna son attention de sur ses amis pour la focaliser sur la horde de mors-vivants devant eux. Ils étaient vraiment moche. Et salent. Un reniflement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva Rachel pleurant dans les bras de Santana. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes également. Ils se sourirent._

_"Kurt: Je n'arrive pas à le redémarrer._

_Rachel: Qu'est-ce-qu'on-n va faire-e ?_

_William: On ne peut pas laisser le petit ici. Il faut l'évacuer avant qu'il n'y ai un autre problème en plus de celui-ci."_

_Sebastian se tourna vers son fils, ses yeux étaient toujours clos._

_"Ryder: J'ai une idée. On a qu'à évacuer le petit dans une de ces voitures abandonnées, une d'elles va bien s'ouvrir._

_Sam: Oui bonne idée. Et pendant ce temps nous on en tuent deux-trois._

_Kitty: Maintenant se pose une autre question bande d'imbéciles sans cervelle. Qui va l'accompagner ?_

_Santana et Quinn: Brittany._

_Santana: Elle est enceinte, il faut la mettre en sûreté également._

_Noah: D'accord il en manque trois. Finn ?_

_Kitty: Marley s'il-te-plaît ?_

_Finn: Non je ne pars pas sans toi._

_Marley: Je ne te laisse pas seule ici idiote._

_Noah: Tu ne peux pas rester ici nan plus._

_Kitty: Le fait que tu sois là me ralentie Marley._

_Finn: On y va à deux ou ils y vont sans moi._

_Marley: Et si ils t'arrivaient quelque chose. Comment je ferai pour le savoir ? Tu crois que je peux vivre sans toi, moi._

_Noah: Finn ferme-la un peu. Et tu va avec eux. Il faut quelqu'un en bon état pour protéger le petit, Brittany et Marley._

_Marley: Je n'y vais pas, j'ai dis._

_Noah: Bon Marley je t'aime beaucoup mais tu te la fermes un peu, et tu va monter dans cette voiture, avec Brittany, Emma, Emilio et Finn._

_Marley: Je..._

_Kitty: Il a complètement raison cervelle de piaf. Un point c'est tout."_

_Kitty s'éloigna rapidement d'eux mais tous pût voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues. Marley alla la rejoindre. Elle trouva sa femme assise en position__fœtale, toute seule au fond du bus. Elle l'encercla sa taille délicatement. Les pleurs de Kitty redoublèrent bientôt rejoint par ceux de Marley._

_"Kitty: Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Marley: Parce que tu pleures._

_Kitty: Idiote._

_Marley: Je suis désolée. Je vais monter dans cette voiture, c'est promis ?! Mais comprends-moi Kitty, je t'aime et on a mis six ans avant de s'en rendre compte et au départ à cause de ton caractère explosif on a fallu rompre un millier de fois._

_Kitty: Moi aussi j'ai peur Marley. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Si Jake est mort c'est de ma faute. Je te voyais plus, alors je me suis inquiétée et je t'ai chercher. Je n'ai pas fais attention mais un de ces monstres s'est approché de moi et Jake l'a eue. Malheureusement il s'est fait mordre également._

_Marley: Ce n'était pas de ta faute._

_Kitty: Si. Si j'avais fais plus attention rien de tout ça ne serai arriver et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Marley: Ecoute-moi bien Kitty Wildes Rose ce n'était pas de ta faute. Maintenant tu va me promettre que quand vous nous rejoindrez tu seras là. Et que tu ne seras pas un de ces monstres._

_Kitty: Je te le promets.. Je t'aime.  
_

_Marley: Moi aussi."_

_Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et séchèrent leurs larmes avant d'aller rejoindre les autres devant. Noah leur sourit._

_"Noah: Bien, on y va. Sebastian toi tu restes ici. Avec les filles. Et dès que la voie est libre tu fonces._

_Santana: Attends cinq minutes bonhomme, et vous ?_

_Noah: Ryder, Sam, Artie, William et moi allons descendre en bas défoncez certains d'entre eux pendant que Kurt réparera le problème puis on montra dans une voiture et on vous suivra._

_Santana: Sur ?_

_Noah: C'est promis Santana. Maintenant c'est partit, go."_

_Karley, Pinn, Wemma et Britchel se dire au revoir une dernière fois. Santana et Sebastian embrassèrent le front et la joue de leur fils._

_Ryder, Noah, Sam, Artie et William descendirent en premier, tous armés. Ils libérèrent le chemin jusqu'au voiture. Marley, Finn, Brittany, Emma et Emilio dans les bras de Finn allèrent jusqu'a une voiture. La chance était de leur côté pour l'instant car celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Ils montèrent tous chacun leur tour. Malheureusement un mort-vivant agrippa la jambe de Marley qui s'effondra au sol, s'ouvrant la jambe par la même occasion. Le mort-vivant la tira plus fortement. L'odeur du sang devait l'exciter._

_Elle cria, les larmes débordaient de ces yeux. Elle les ferma, et le visage de Kitty apparut, lui souriant amoureusement. Elle repensa à tous ces moments passer ensemble. Pourvut que Kitty s'en sorte vivante. Et qu'elle vive heureuse jusqu'à la fin._

_"Brittany: AIDEZ-MOI... IL FAUT L'AIDER BON SANG."_

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, Marley cria et envoya son pied dans le visage du zombie par la même occasion._

_"Marley: PARTEZ SANS MOI C'EST BON_

_Brittany: HORS DE QUESTION_

_Marley: PARTEZ S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT._

_Finn: Viens Britt-Britt on s'en va. Les autres vont s'occuper d'elle."_

_Le mort-vivant revint à la charge. Elle entendit derrière elle, la voiture démarrer en trombe et s'éloigner le plus possible. Marley sourit. Tant pis si elle mourrait, les autres devaient s'en sortir. Elle repensa au visage de Kitty et ferma les yeux. Tant pis si elle se faisait dévorer._


	13. Sneak Peek concernant le chapitre n'7

_**Prochainement:**_

_**"**__Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris bon sang ?!";"__Personne n'est aveugle Santana.";"__Pas un zombie, bizarre.";"__Où est Finn ?";"Et Brittany ?";"Il__s ne sont pas arriver alors que ils sont partit avant nous.";"RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL."_


	14. Chapter 7

_Un coup de feu retentit. Marley sentit un liquide éclabousser son visage. Une main douce se posa sur ce dernier. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle reconnut celle de sa femme. Que faisait-elle la ? Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur ses joues, de plus en plus nombreuses et violentes. Le ciel pleurait et pas qu'un peu. Kitty se retira, Marley ouvrit les yeux et tout de suite elle fut happer par ceux si magnifiques de la femme qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-on être si belle ? Sa femme pleurait. Marley aussi, mais elle espérait que cela passe inaperçu._

_"Kitty: Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris bon sang ?!"_

_La voix de Kitty était faible, elle avait eu peur et Marley n'avait même pas essayée de tenir sa promesse, elle n'avait même pas essayée de venir à bout de ce zombie._

_"Marley: Je suis désolée."_

_Cela n'avait été qu'un chuchotement mais Kitty l'avait entendu. Elle soupira de soulagement, sa femme allait bien, c'est tout ce qui comptait. La jeune blonde se releva et tendit sa main a Marley pour qu'elle puisse faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit très bien jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve sur ses deux jambes et que sa blessure à la jambe la ramène à la réalité. Kitty l'aida à marcher jusqu'au bus, elles entrèrent et se retrouvèrent happer par Rachel. La petite juive emmena la brune à l'arrière pour la soigner tandis que Santana essayait d'aider Kitty a rester en place._

_"Kitty: Elle n'a même pas essayée de repousser ce pu**** de monstre. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, et elle n'a rien fait._

_Santana: Calme-toi Hello Kitty, Marley t'aime, elle a juste eu peur sur le coup, arrête de t'inquiéter._

_Kitty: Et si cela avait été Rachel à la place de Marley ? Tu aurais dis la même chose peut être ?_

_Santana: Comment...?_

_Kitty: Personne n'est aveugle Santana. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes comme une dingue."_

_Kitty se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Dehors les coups de feu ne cessaient pas. Santana réfléchit. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Rachel plus que tout mais ces sentiments n"étaient pas réciproques. Kurt déboula couvert de sang dans le bus._

_"Kurt: Sebastian démarre."_

_Sebastian s'exécuta rapidement. Le moteur retentit._

_"Sebastian: Ça marche... Attends Kurt où va-tu ?_

_Kurt: Je vais les prévenir et je reviens, promis."_

_Comme promis, quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt remonta dans le bus et ordonna à Sebastian de démarrer. Le bus démarra en trombe et Sebastian écrasa plusieurs zombies. Santana courut jusqu'à l'arrière du bus et regarda par la fenêtre. Noah, William, Artie, Sam et Ryder étaient encore là-bas. Elle s'apprêtait a crier à Sébastien de faire demi-tour pour les chercher, quand elle les vit monter dans une voiture. Elle soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges. Kurt s'approcha d'elle, attrapa une valise au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, en sortit un tee-shirt, enleva le sien couvert de sang et enfila le propre. Puis il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la latina._

_"Kurt: Ils sont montés dans une voiture ?_

_Santana: Oui._

_Kurt: Génial."_

_Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana, et cette dernière comprit qu'il s'était endormi quand il devint extrêmement lourd. Mais elle ne l'enleva pas, non, elle le laissa. Il lui avait manqué. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Sebastian conduisait, Kitty et Marley s'embrassaient, Tina dormait, Quinn et Mercedes parlaient avec Sugar et Rachel la regardait. Santana lui fit signe de venir à côté d'elle. Rachel s'exécuta, et alla poser sa tête sur la deuxième épaule de Santana. Elle s'endormit rapidement sous l'oeil protecteur de Santana._

_Une heure plus tard, le bus s'arrêta devant une maison dans une petite ville que tous connaissaient bien, Lima. Quinn s'approcha d'elle, et lui sourit._

_"Quinn: On joue au coussin Santana. Tu dois être moelleuse vu comment ils dorment à point fermés._

_Santana: Aide-moi à les réveiller au lieu de rire."_

_Une fois les deux amis réveillés, ils purent tous descendre du bus. Santana se dirigea vers la voiture qui venait de se garer à côté de leur bus. Noah en sortit, et lui tapa dans la main. William, Artie, Sam et Ryder rejoignirent les autres à côté du bus._

_"William: Pas un zombie, bizarre._

_Sebastian: Pourtant l'endroit à été attaquer, regardez tout le sang au sol._

_Noah: Où est Finn ?_

_Quinn: Et Brittany ?_

_Mercedes: Ils ne sont pas arriver alors que ils sont partit avant nous."_

_Santana regarda aux alentours et remarqua le sang dans l'allée de la maison des Berry's. Il conduisait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison dont la porte était grande ouverte. Elle ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer, puisque un cri strident retentit derrière elle. Elle eu tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir d'où est-ce-qu'il venait que Rachel passa à côté d'elle en courant. Elle parcourut l'allée._

_"Santana: RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEL."_

_Mais cette dernière avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de la maison, elle avait ignorer les cris de ses amis._


	15. Sneak Peek concernant le chapitre n'8

_**Prochainement:**_

_**"Les autres sont arrivés.";"J-je n'ai rien pu faire... Ils venaient de partout.";"Un, deux, trois..."**_

_**Petit Sneak Peek sorry**_


	16. Chapter 8

_Santana lui courut apres. Suivit par le reste du groupe. Sue resta a l'exterieur esperant de tout coeur que rien ne soit arriver aux retardataires._

_La latina deboula dans le salon, auparavant Santana l'adorait, il etait si chaleureux et si familial, aujourd'hui le sol et les murs, anciennement couvert de photos de Rachel a tout age, étaient couverts de sang. Derriere elle, tous priaient silencieusement._

_Santana sortit son 9mm et monta a l'etage. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre que Rachel en pleurs tenant une poupee dans ses mains. Kurt, en voyant la fameuse poupee, fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sebastian. L'hispanique s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Plusieurs minutes passerent ou tous se turent._

_Malheureusement un cri les ramena a la realite. Celui de Sue. Kitty et Quinn s'approcherent de la fenetre qui donnait sur la rue et regarderent a l'exterieur. Kitty mis ses mains sur sa bouche. Quinn lui prit une des mains, Kitty était comme sa petite soeur._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mercedes._

_- Les autres sont arriver._

_Tous descendirent les rejoindre dans le jardin, heureux de retrouver leurs amies, leurs femmes, leurs epoux ou leurs enfants. Seule Santana et Sebastian ne descendirent pas, bien sur ils voulaient voir leur fils mais Kurt et Rachel avaient besoin d'eux. Cependant Kurt et Rachel les forcerent a descendre, leur promettant de les rejoindre dans quelques minutes._

_Santana et Sebastian descendirent rapidement. Entre temps, tout le reste du groupe s'etait installer dans le salon. Malheureusement ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller voir leur fils. Ils trouverent Finn, Brittany et William pleurant._

_- J-je n'ai rien pu faire... Ils venaient de partout. C'etait soit Brittany et Emilio soit Emma. Je.. je n'arrivais pas a me decider alors Emma l'a fait pour moi..Je suis desole.. begaya Finn entre deux sanglots._

_Sebastian et Santana s'approcherent de Sue ne comprenant rien a ce qu'il se passait._

_-Emma s'est fait mordre._

_Santana sentit ses jambes se derober, Sebastian la retint a temps. La latina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mlle Pillsbury.. Mme Shuester.. Emma.. Elle s'etait fait mordre..._

_Sue demanda au groupe de sortir. Elle voulait que Wlliam puisse faire ses adieux a sa bien-aimée calmement. Tous étaient secoues. Santana regarda Brittany dans les bras de Quinn. Puis elle se tourna vers Finn, assis seul dans son coin il devait s'en vouloir, c'était sur. Ses yeux se poserent sur son fils, encore endormi. Il etait dans les bras de Noah et Santana savait que c'était la seule chose qui empechait le Puckausore d'aller voir son mari. Santana demnda donc a Sebastian d'aller prendre Emilio dans ses bras. Noah courut immédiatement aux cotes de Finn, le prenant dans ses bras._

_L'hispanique tourna la tete et son regard se posa sur une porte au fond du couloir. Le seul endroit de la maison que le groupe n'avait pas fouiller. Santana se detacha du groupe doucement et s'approcha de cette fameuse porte. Elle sortit son arme et posa sa main sur la poignee._

_- Un. deux. trois.._

_Elle tourna la poignee et ouvrit la porte. La salle était sombre. Elle chercha l'interrupteur mais ne le trouva pas. Elle alla devoir faire sans. Elle soupira et entreprit de descendre les escaliers sans tomber, suivit de pres par son fidele alcolyte Mickey. Santana n'allait pas se mentir, elle avait peur. A cet instant comme depuis que les morts ont commencer a revenir a la vie. La penombre de la pièce n'arrangeait rien et elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois._

_Finalement les escaliers se terminerent. Elle avanca lentement, son arme pointer droit devant elle meme si elle savzit tres bien que si un zombie l'attaquait maintenant elle ne pourrait rien faire._

_Peut-etre etait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais elle avait vraiment l'impression d'entendre plusieurs respirations et chuchotements autour d'elle. Un bruit a sa droite la fit sursauter, elle pointa son arme vers la source du bruit et attendit un autre signe. Qui ne tarda pas._

_Elle se retrouva aveuglee par une lampe torche. Elle mit plusieurs minutes a reprendre du courage et pointa de nouveau son arme sur la source de lumiere. Le faisceau lumineux s'abaissa. Santana ouvrit les yeux et decouvrit une jeune adolescente blonde devant elle. Santana examina les environs et decouvrit plusieurs enfants de bas ages, d'autres adolescents et un peu plus loin... les pères de Rachel. Et tout ce petit monde avait l'air bien vivant._


End file.
